Trod
Trod is a country in Asoumiranz. It consists of a large central desert, bordered at the north and south by two chains of mountains collectively known as the Red Mountains. In the east of Trod the desert meets the grassy plains of Djornt, and at the western side of Trod are the Fire Shields, which protect Trod from the fire biomes of Alvalpa. North of the northern Red Mountains lies the Forbidden Woods. The Forbidden Woods are technically a part of Trod, but since they lie behind the mountains, they do not feature heavily in Trod's culture, instead featuring more in the adjacent Forumia's culture. Troddite humans typically have tanned skin, large noses, and narrow eyes. Cancara Much of Trod's population lives in the large capital of Cancara to the south. Cancara is built around a large lake, providing water in the dry desert. Cancara is fortified with large red stone walls. The outer edge of the city is populated with tall stone towers, while smaller dwellings cluster around the lake. Cancara has a network of tintrams, though it is less extensive than those in other cities. Omnipolie The second largest city in Trod is Omnipolie. It was founded as Koearpolie, a small mining town. It rose to prominence when the first Omnijade was discovered there. It now hosts the Omnipolie mining museum, and several prestigious military colleges. Most of Trod's military is stationed in Omnipolie. Desert Villages At the northern edge of the desert are several small villages. Villagers tend to be guff herders or mountain foragers. Oasis Gardens The oasis gardens are, as may be assumed, gardens situated around an oasis. The gardens are maintained by a few caretakers who live in manors around the garden. There are three manors, and the number of caretakers varies. Garden care-taking tends to run in families, although new recruits come sometimes, and many children raised at the gardens choose to go out and try different things in the world. Inhabitants Xaltel There is a Xaltel Guardian in Trod, apparently hewn from red stone from the Red Mountains. The Xaltel of Trod is known for having a grumpy character. Blood Wizards The Blood Wizards of the Great Red Mountain are a sect of powerful and truly evil wizards. They often abduct people from the surrounding lands and use them in their sickening rituals and experiments. The Government of Trod considers the Blood Wizards to be a terrorist organisation, and they have made several attempts to destroy them, but have so far been unsuccessful in eradicating them. Asira These supernatural flying beings are made entirely of sand, and are unique to the deserts of Trod. Storm Wolves Although the desert and mountain storm wolves are the most well known of Trod's storm wolves, there are also forest storm wolves in the Forbidden Woods. Guffs Guffs are wooly animals native to Trod. They do live in the wild, but most guffs today are domesticated guffs. Wild guffs are less woolly and colourful than domesticated ones, due to selective breeding. Dirt Eaters These strange creatures seemingly defy biological classification. They are popular elements in wild conspiracy theories. Alphuffel Alphuffels are a species of sentient, llama-like ungulates from the desert of Trod. They were evolved from unintelligent ancestors used for herding, due to the breeding programs involved in the Alphuffel Trials. Sand Claws Once thought to exist in legend only, Sand Claws are now confirmed to exist. History Cloviss The popular board game of Cloviss was invented by guff herders in the desert villages in the 29,700's. Painting Triangulism became popular in Djornt and Trod around the early 34,600's. Trods most famous Triangulist painter was perhaps Edas Trailmix, a rather eccentric Troddite, who was patroned by Cancara's wealthiest uber shell merchant. Settlers Settlers coming from Trod formed the faraway cities of Hournald and Drest, long ago. The Lamenti Brothers The infamous brothers used Trod as a base during their criminal operations. Fire Chariots Fire Chariots are instruments of war invented by Trod. They also saw use by other nations, such as Felure during the Feluri Civil War. Cirque du Sables The Cirque du Sables, or Circus of the Sand, originated in the desert villages of Trod. Rhashtar Old clay pots with symbols carved into their sides were found buried underground in the sands of Trod. They told the story of an ancient people that once lived in the skies, and their city, named Rhashtar. Glowls A glowl is a frilly headscarf worn in Trod.Category:Asoumiranz Category:Country